


[Script Offer] [M4F] - The Lost Girl - [Rape] [MDom to Msub... Mostly] [Slave] [Switch] [Rough Blowjob] [Creampie] [Mythology] [Cunnilingus] [Face Sitting] [Supernatural]

by SubtlestExpression



Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtlestExpression/pseuds/SubtlestExpression
Summary: Thank you for checking out this script! Feel free to change lines to fit your style, it should feel natural, have fun with it!Length (approx): 15 - 25 minutesIn this script, I used more dialogue and less sound prompts, so definitely add more flavor where you feel appropriate. Recommendations would be near the end sex scene, where you can add groans and grunts as you like.
Relationships: M4F - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[Script Offer] [M4F] - The Lost Girl - [Rape] [MDom to Msub... Mostly] [Slave] [Switch] [Rough Blowjob] [Creampie] [Mythology] [Cunnilingus] [Face Sitting] [Supernatural]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All of my public works are free to use as you please, all I ask is that you credit me for the work, and if you are planning to use any of the works on subscription sites to please notify me and ask first before doing so! :)

Oh, what do we have here?

[Chuckles]

Such a pretty little thing you are. Have you gotten lost?

Ah I see, you just happened to be exploring the valley and ended up here. You know it’s dangerous in the woods, you never know what creatures lurk about.

You said you’re from the Valley of Nysa [Nai-Suh]? That’s quite a ways from here.

Now that I see you closer, you have a charming look to you, one that is blessed by Aphrodite, with beautiful, smooth skin and soft eyes.

[Slowly] With Irresistible lips...

Don’t be afraid; I take what I want.

[Chuckles]

I never said I wasn’t one of the dark creatures.

[Hard kiss]

These lips taste as good as they look.

Don’t resist, there’s not much you can do anyway, beauty.

[Kisses]

Mmm, so innocent.

Down on your knees *now*, and be a good girl.

[Chuckles]

What do you think is going to happen?

No I’m not letting you go.

If you’re good I might even let you enjoy yourself.

Now take my cock out.

That’s right, you know what to do with it.

[Chuckles]

All of it.

Tongue out, and open wide.

Mmm, there you go, take it all the way in.

Look up at me, I want to see those innocent eyes as I fuck your pretty mouth.

[Grunts]

Such a hot little mouth. Use your tongue more.

Have you done this before?

You’re already licking around the tip without me asking you to.

[Chuckles]

You must be a natural talent then, making my cock throb like this.

Keep going, I didn’t tell you to stop.

Go slowly so I can see my cock disappear and touch the back of your throat.

[Groans]

Yes, open up your mouth for me. Get it nice and wet.

Now I’m going to...

[Sharp grunt]

Grab your hair...

[Breathe out]

And fuck your mouth.

Until you’re gagging on it.

[Grunts with each thrust]

Such a good girl, you’re taking my cock well.

[Grunts with thrusts]

Using your hair as handles let’s me really fuck your mouth deep.

Exactly the way I like it.

[Heavy breath out]

Use your tongue more, I want to feel you sliding it all the way back and forth as I thrust.

[Groans And slows down breathing]

I want to see how you please me.

Show me.

I want to enjoy this moment.

[Chuckles]

Yes, just like that. Lick my entire length.

[Sharply] Eyes up here!

[Softly and mockingly] Good girl...

Mmm, yes all the way down to the base.

Open up and do it again.

[Groan]

Faster. Use your hands to stroke me while you go up and down.

Mmm, yes... feel me throb inside your mouth.

[Groan]

Circle your tongue around the head, get it nice and wet.

[Longer groan]

You might earn a nice reward after all...

[Breathing slows down]

What...?

[Surprised groan and slight gasp]

What is this?

It’s strange...

My legs are starting to lose strength and my head is getting light...

You’re doing this to me?

[Weak Chuckle]

An Arae [AHR-Ay] huh?

You're a cursed demon, bound here by the ones you have killed.

I didn't expect one of your kind to be here...

What are you going to do to me now then?

Use me as your pleasure tool?

[Snickers]

I don’t obey you, Arae.

Taste you?

Hah, never in a million years.

Irresistible?

I refuse to please—

Mmmf!

[Muffled Grunts]

[Gasp]

Mmm....

[Extended resistance using grunts for 1 minute]

Mmmph!

[Ragged breathing]

It’s...

[Breathing becomes slow]

[Sighs]

Sweet....

Mmm...

You’re grinding yours hips against my face.

[Hazily] An Arae with a penchant for enchanting men...

[Licking]

My tongue is moving on it’s own.

Up and down these soft, silky lips.

[Licking]

What a wonderful taste.

Intoxicating...

[Licking]

[Sighs]

Your nectar is running down my face.

[Sucking]

Mmm...

Tasting all of you.

My tongue slipped inside.

I want to taste more of you!

[Licking and sucking]

Grind more.

Such a delicious tasting pussy.

[Licking]

Such slow, sensual movements.

[Licking slows]

You’re circling your clit against my mouth now.

[Soft Sucking]

Your hips are going crazy with my lips around your clit.

Now that you’re drenched, you want to satisfy yourself with my cock?

[Slight groan]

What a soft pussy...

Rubbing my shaft against your lips like that...

[Groan]

You took my cock all the way inside you in one movement.

[Moan]

Does it feel that good?

Do you *enjoy* the feeling of me stretching you out?

[Slight chuckle]

I have a confession to make.

Have you found it difficult to move?

Oh.

I forgot to mention to you.

My identity.

[Laughs]

[Slowly and sensually] I’m a Demigod. Specifically, Son of Hades, God of the Underworld.

[Chuckles]

Now you know who I am?

You gave me quite a show actually.

I was surprised by your power, and you seemed to enjoy yourself for awhile. Any lesser man would be imprisoned by now.

Ensnared in your curse for eternity, to be bound and used.

But you unfortunately, are mine now.

I am your curse.

I am your master, Arae.

And I will do *whatever* I please.

Whether you are allowed pleasure or not, I will decide.

The shadows that bind you stop you from being able to move your body, stronger than any regular chains that this world can conjure.

They are the chains of the underworld themselves.

Your movements are restricted to what I allow, and you may only move when I let you.

So slave, start riding me properly.

[Groans]

Take my entire length, all the way down. *Every* inch.

Faster.

I want to see your tits bounce as you ride my cock.

Faster!

[Chuckles]

My slave, you are not allowed to cum, otherwise there will be *severe* consequences.

[Groans]

Keep going, I want to feel you please me properly, slave.

Such a tight, wet, little pussy you have.

You’re such a naughty fucking slave aren’t you?

You’re enjoying my cock ravaging you.

Do you feel me grow larger?

Stretching you out more than before?

[Chuckles]

You’re even more wet than you were before.

I will allow you to beg.

Your master is feeling gracious today.

I am in the mood to stand and fuck you properly, so you can feel my every muscle as I pound you.

Now that I have you in my arms, I can really see what a nice body you have.

[Chuckles]

No, slave, you can’t use your arms.

They will stay bound tightly behind you.

These bountiful breasts, all mine for the taking.

You can’t squirm well can you?

[Moans]

But your pussy is convulsing on me.

Let me feel you try to milk me, to drain my essence in your tight little body.

[Groans]

Let me hear you, as the earth shakes around us.

With every thrust rippling through your frame, the lust building as I bury myself in you again and again.

[Laughs]

Are you enjoying this?

You’re panting so heavily, sweat dripping down your body.

Your nectar running down the length of my shaft and onto the ground.

Do you feel how hard it is, growing even bigger inside you?

[Chuckles]

I’m very deep now, buried in your burning pussy.

I will fuck you until you can’t take it anymore.

Do you want to cum?

Beg for it.

I want to hear you plead to cum on me, to have the sweet release as I fuck you harder still.

[Grunts heavily]

I will fill you up, and then I will allow you to cum.

[Grunts faster]

Here it comes, slave.

[Loud groaning]

[Grunting with each thrust]

Take every single drop Arae!

[Grunts and Sighs]

That’s a good girl, stroke every single drop out of me.

Let your pussy drain my cock with each trembling convulsion, and feel me pour into your deepest parts. 

Claiming you. 

Marking you as mine forever.

[Sighs]

[Slow breathing]

On your knees slave.

Open your mouth.

Good girl, suck all of it off.

Don’t waste any of my essence, swallow it.

[Sighs]

What a good slave.

Will I let you go?

[Chuckles]

Sweetie, we have only just begun.

[Laughs]

**Author's Note:**

> Reddit Fills :
> 
> mynameisnotGLOWSTICK -  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gwnu6w/m4f_the_lost_girl_rape_mdom_to_msubmostly_slave/ 
> 
> Radiant_Umbra -  
> https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gv8uge/m4f_the_lost_girl_script_fill_rape_mdom_to/


End file.
